


Seconds?

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dinner, M/M, Omnics, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch References, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: How could a simple date night result in two stuffed junkers who can barely move?





	Seconds?

**Author's Note:**

> poll on twitter showed that you guys wanted roadrat so here ya go! also chunkrat in a sort of suit

So my followers on twitter decided that my next fic should be a roadrat one! So hope you enjoy this and thanks to the amazing discord Overchub for giving me this idea! (Also of course not main storyline)

—————————

“Do I have to wear this shit?” Junkrat asked, holding up the clothing Roadhog had got for him.

“Yeah you do, it’s a policy at the place. Besides it’ll be cute to see you in something fancy” Roadhog teased, buttoning his white button up shirt and pulling on his black suspenders.

Junkrat pouted, “why don’t we just go somewhere else then?”

Roadhog huffed, “we cant cancel the reservation. It’ll be fun either way, tell ya what. We can pick up some boba on the way back ok?”

Junkrat groaned and nodded in agreement. As Roadhog started to clean himself up in the bathroom, Junkrat pulled down his shorts and pulled a black pair of pants he’d been given. There were a lot of reasons for Junkrat not liking wearing this stuff. He had always despised suits and now he was gonna have to wear one? They were always so uncomfortable too, especially since he had gotten so big. The pants were pretty snug on his thick legs, especially tight on his ass. Junkrat started to huff and puff as he struggled to button his dress t-shirt. He had to suck in his big belly as best as he could so the he could button them and the fabric stretched when Junkrat let it all hang out. When he wrapped the belt around his waist, it pressed against his belly causing it to hang even more over the pants.

The worst part was over for now and Junkrat did a slipshod job at putting his tie on. He refused to comb his hair though, this was the most Roadhog was gonna get out of him. Roadhog didn’t seem to mind as he took Junkrats hand and they waddled away to the transportation vehicle.

The two squeezed in next to each other and didn’t even bother to use seat belts. There was no way it was gonna reach around their gigantic guts. Junkrat and Roadhog had been together for quite awhile, usually their dates would consist of some fast food joint and a movie but this time Roadhog wanted something special. Since the fall of Talon Overwatch hadn’t been too busy, so it allowed Junkrat and Roadhog to indulge themselves. And they did.

They let go of themselves after awhile. Roadhog for a bit, would go to the gym but soon he put on enough weight to know that he wouldn’t want to do it anymore. He wasn’t trying to get actively fatter like Junkrat but he kept the weight and would eat a lot. Add this to an already fat Roadhog and he seems massive now. He still had some muscle but it was starting to get covered with thick layers of fat. Roadhog grew so fat in fact that he outgrew his mask already. His belly was very impressive as well, it still kept its round and taut shape and only hung slightly over his waist. Roadhogs clothes fit him nicely, maybe a little bit snug on his belly but that was it.

The only person who could have a belly that would come close to Roadhogs size and maybe even a bit bigger would be Junkrats monster gut. Instead of hitting the gym up in the beginning like Roadhog did, Junkrat just ate and ate. Letting his thin figure slowly start to expand and get fat. Also Junkrat did want to get fat, he’d always been jealous of Roadhogs belly and dreamed of a time when he could have one as well. So he’d spend hours and hours stuffing his face until he got to this size. He had no muscle unlike Roadhog, so he was just a pure fatty.

Belly pressed to belly for a while until they reached their destination. To Junkrats horror, the place was run by Omnics. Over the years st Overwatch he had warmed up to the monk boy and he got along well with the ninja so he pushed his anger down and tried to regain calm. It was one of the later dinners so there wasn’t as many people. And as the two sat in the too small chairs, Junkrat noticed the food being served was in incredibly small portions.

“Try to order lots of stuff, have of this shite looks like it’ll be too small to satisfy our tanks” Junkrat said, taking a few bread rolls and shoving them into his mouth.

Roadhog chuckled, “always hungry now aren’t you. Now you know what it was like to be hungry all the time in the outback” Roadhog patter his round gut and huffed.

A waiter omnic approached the two after a little bit, “hello and welcome to spice, what would you like to have?” The waiter asked.

Junkrat looked at his menu for a while before deciding his order, “ I’ll take the shrimp and steak dinner with extra mushrooms and baked potatoes. To drink Just give me whatever’s on tap” Junkrat ordered, not nothing that the waiter had a twitch to it.

“I’ll have the grilled shrimp with pasta and extra shrimp. Give me what’s strong to drink” Roadhog ordered, giving his menu to Junkrat who gave it to the omnic.

“Thank you, well try and have your order out as fast as we can” the waiter said, walking away from the table

Roadhog and Junkrat chatted for awhile over things that had been going on over the last week and were just enjoying each other’s company when the food arrived. Their tap wasn’t too impressive but the food was really something to right home about. The steak was cooked to perfection and the shrimp tasted amazing with the cocktail sauce. All of it filled up nicely inside Junkrats stomach. Roadhog was more slow when it came to eating but Junkrat could tell he was enjoying it as much as him. Nothing was said as the two ate their delicious meals, only the small burp and “could I try that?” Once and awhile.

They finished off their meals and were polishing off the last of their drinks when the omnic waiter returned with the same order, “we already had our meals” Junkrat said, pushing the plate of food away from him.

The omnic looked confused, “no you’ve just arrived here. You haven’t eaten yet, these are your orders correct?” The omnic asked.

Junkrat looked at Roadhog, “Hey if it doesn’t show up on the bill I guess we can indulge some more” Roadhog said, taking his plate of food and drink and starting to eat immediately.

“Yeah... thanks” Junkrat said as he caught on with Roadhog and also took his plate.

Yes they had already had one plate but they were both still hungry, with giant stomachs like theirs it was no surprise they took some more. This time the omnic arrived more and more, refilling the twos glasses before heading off to the kitchen again. Slowly but surly the twos empty stomachs filled up with enough food that it would press against their button ups. Roadhog actually had to un do his belt in order to give his belly some breathing room. His impressive gut starting to touch his side of the table. Junkrat followed suit and felt a sense of relief when he took off his belt, his firm belly resting nicely in his lap.

Soon it was late enough for there to be only a hand few of people left and the two fat Junkers were just about done with their second serving when the waiter returned yet again with another serving of food, “is this some sort of *hick* joke or something? Junkrat asked, clearly on the verge of drunk as he had drunken so much.

“No I’m sorry but I have just taken this out. Please enjoy your food” the omnic stated, placing the two plates down on the table. The omnic then went back to the kitchen.

“The fucks going on?” Roadhog said, taking a sip of his drink.

Junkrat was a little suspicious too but with another sip of his beer he was over it, “hogs it’s alright. Just enjoy it while ya can ok?”

Roadhog hummed in agreement and they’d started to eat again for the third time that night. Getting more and more drink and more bloated as their meals filled up their stomachs. That’s when the omnic kept coming back with more and more of their food. Half the time they couldn’t keep up. Half of a steak was gone and a new one was placed on his table. Junkrat couldn’t help himself though and happily forged on the food that was given to him. Roadhog ate too, slurping up massive amounts of pasta.

Eventually though the two had enough, and when the omnic returned with another order Junkrat stopped it, “listen mate if ya can’t see the table you’d know that we’ve had multiple orders of our meals, so just bring us the damn check please.” Junkrat demanded.

“ I am sorry but we do not have left over boxes. We recommend our customers to eat every last bite before we give them the check” the omnic replied in a monotone voice.

Junkrat huffed, “Really, well just fucking leave then” Junkrat said, starting to stand up before struggling. He had eaten so much steak he couldn’t hold himself up. The omnic placed its hand on Junkrats belly and pushed him back into the chair, “I’m sorry, you either eat your meal and pay or I call the authorities” the omnic warned.

“I don’t think we’re capable of out running the heat in our state” Roadhog said, grabbing onto his bloated belly and wobbling it.

“Foine! Well take the bill after this last meal ok?” Junkrat pouted.

The omnic hummed in pleasure and walked away. There was still plenty of meals on their table and Junkrat was guessing the omnic would think that they didn’t finish their meal, “I think we have to eat it all” Junkrat said.

Junkrat groaned and slowly started to eat his food with Roadhog. He was already quite full and now he’d have to eat more, great. So for a long time the two tried to eat everything on their table. Steaks upon steaks with endless piles of shrimp filled up Junkrats swollen gut. The food proved to be very filling as Junkrats fat stomach pressed against his shirt. The buttons strained to the point where you could see pockets of fat sticking out.

Without warning, The buttons that covered Junkrats belly popped off and echoed across the restaurant, “ahh *burrrapp* that’s better” Junkrat said, shoveling pieces of steak into his mouth. Not long after this the buttons on Junkrats pants flew off, the zipper filling down and being filled up by Junkrats massive gut.

Roadhog snickered and bent forwards to reach for his glass as another set of buttons popping off was heard. Roadhogs belly spilled out of his shirt, bouncing and wobbling on his lap for a few seconds like gelatin before it calmed down.

At this point Junkrat and Roadhog didn’t care if their clothes were ruined, they just wanted out of there. They pushed through it though, eating every last bite of food on the table. Junkrat even ate all the bread rolls just to be safe.

The damage was done. Their shirts ruined and their bloated guts spilled out of it. Pants button popped and in Junkrats case, even ripped at his sides. Revealing some of his fat thighs. The chair Roadhog sat in creaked as it started to creak under the pressure of all that weight.

The omnic returned after with the bill and placed it on the pile of plates on the table, “thank you for dining here tonight” and walked away.

Junkrat leaned back in his chair and groaned, holding his fat belly in his hands, “Maybe just *gasp* a burger joint *hick* next time?” Junkrat asked.

Roadhog nodded, letting out a huge belch as he patted his rock hard belly. It was starting to look like an overinflated beach ball.

“I’m good with that”

————————————

Just imagine the cuddles they’d have that night. Full bellies pressing against one another as they sleep. Also it’s not chunkrat in a suit but it almost is! And hopefully you enjoyed the Roadhog too! Know who wants to see these guys rip outta more clothes?


End file.
